starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Nar Shaddaa
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Nal Hutta | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Hutt Space | stelsel = Y'Toub System | ster = Y'Toub | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 413 dagen | rotatietijd = 87 uur | klasse = | diameter = 4.750 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Vochtig | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Steden | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Evocii Ganks Vbrlther | gemigreerde = Hutts Mens | taal = Huttese Basic | inwoners = 85 miljard | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Hutts }} 250px|thumb|Nar Shaddaa ten tijde van de Jedi Civil War 250px|thumb|Nar Shaddaa ten tijde van het Empire Nar Shaddaa – ook wel bekend als de Smuggler's Moon of de Vertical City – was de grootste maan van Nal Hutta. De maan was volledig volgebouwd met gebouwen en was één grote stad. In tegenstelling tot Coruscant straalde Nar Shaddaa geen pracht en standing uit maar gevaar en criminaliteit. Nar Shaddaa kon worden beschouwd als de verdorven versie van Coruscant. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Nar Shaddaa was de grootste maan van Nal Hutta. Omwille van alle bebouwingen was de oorspronkelijke oppervlakte verdwenen. Er heerste een vochtig klimaat op Nar Shaddaa. De locale bewoners, de Evocii en de Ganks waren door de Hutts verdreven naar een figurantenrol. Na verloop van tijd werd Nar Shaddaa een broeihaard voor alle culturen en species die er zich kwamen vestigen. Cultuur & Geschiedenis Nar Shaddaa werd destijds door de Hutts aan de Evocii geschonken toen de Hutts Nal Hutta koloniseerden. Het klimaat op Nar Shaddaa was zogezegd minder geschikt voor de Hutts. Dit was een regeling die werd getroffen om de Evocii in de nabijheid te houden om hen te gebruiken als goedkoper arbeidskrachten. De Evocii probeerden er een nieuw leven te starten maar naarmate de Hutts meer invloed begonnen te krijgen, namen ze meer en meer land op Nar Shaddaa in beslag. Dankzij hun kennis van de wet was dit uiteraard opgenomen in hun contract met de Evocii. Uiteindelijk moesten de Evocii vluchten naar lagere regionen van de maan die alsmaar meer werd volgebouwd. Nar Shaddaa werd al snel een doolhof van tunnels waarvan sommigen kilometers diep reikten. In de onderste regionen van de maan woonden gevaarlijke wezens en aaseters. Nar Shaddaa werd een belangrijke stopplaats voor ruimteverkeer en reizigers. Hoge torens reikten in de hoge atmosfeer waar schepen konden dokken en overal op de maan waren Docking Bays om schepen te repareren of om vrachten te lossen en in te laden. Eeuw na eeuw werd de maan volgebouwd zodat de maan één grote verticale stad werd. In 24.500 BBY was Nar Shaddaa al helemaal volzet met gebouwen. Verschillende gebieden op de maan werden ingedeeld volgens de herkomst van de eerste bewoners. Zo was er de Corellian Sector, de Duros Sector en de Refugee Sector. Elke sector werd meestal 'bestuurd' door een Crime Lord, warlord of één of ander kartel. Door de aftakeling van de originele Ootmian Pabol verlieten legitieme handelaars Nar Shaddaa. Tijdens de Great Sith War was Nar Shaddaa al een gevaarlijk oord aan het worden met veel misdaad. Talloze vluchtelingen zochten een weg naar vreedzame planeten en belandden op de maan. Tijdens deze periode viel Nar Shaddaa onder het gezag van The Exchange. Zij voerden wetten in en grepen in waar en wanneer nodig. The Exchange had de controle kunnen overnemen toen het gezag van de Hutts was gedaald. Hoewel de Hutts bleven strijden tegen The Exchange om de controle van Nar Shaddaa, bleef de macht in handen van de misdaadorganisatie. Na verloop van tijd verloor Nar Shaddaa zijn aanzien en de tijd van luxe, rijke schepen en handelaars bleek voorbij. De controle kwam opnieuw in de handen van de Hutts maar de Hyperspace routes werden heraangelegd en de laatste legitieme investeerders trokken zich terug. Dit opende de deuren voor de Fringe samenleving die sowieso al werd gesteund door de Hutts. De misdaad heerste nu over Nar Shaddaa. Vooral het smokkelen werd een cruciale economische bezigheid op Nar Shaddaa waardoor de maan de naam Smuggler’s Moon kreeg. Rond 1.002 BBY stichtte het Brotherhood of Darkness een Sith Academy die Sith Assassins opleidde. Rond 26 BBY namen de Colicoids de Spice handel over op Nar Shaddaa. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef Nar Shaddaa een geschikt oord voor smokkelaars en criminelen. De Hutts zagen de Clone Wars als een opportuniteit en probeerden zoveel mogelijk profijt te halen uit de situatie. Wapens, Cortosis, brandstof, moordenaars, Spice en slaven passeerden op Nar Shaddaa zoals water door een vergiet. De CIS waren de grootste afnemers van producten op Nar Shaddaa en dit ondanks hun steun van de economische grootmachten. Maar er waren ook wapens en voertuigen bijvoorbeeld op Nar Shaddaa die bestemd waren voor de Republic. Naast illegale goederen kon Nar Shaddaa ook andere diensten leveren, zoals het recruteren van Assassins en Bounty Hunters. Beide fracties hadden agenten op Nar Shaddaa die confrontaties met elkaar niet vermeden. In de beginjaren van de New Order kon Nar Shaddaa zijn relatieve onafhankelijkheid bewaren. De Hutts mochten niet over de enorme legers van het Empire beschikken, ze hadden andere ‘wapens’ die voor veel miserie konden zorgen. In deze periode kreeg Nar Shaddaa nog meer te lijden onder de misdaad door de pas ingevoerde strenge regels onder het Empire. Illegale handel kende zijn hoogdagen en allerlei personages van twijfelachtige komaf landden op de maan. Andere personen werden rijk van deze toestroom, zoals vervalsers, wapensmokkelaars, verkopers van schepen, huurlingen en bankinstellingen. Tijdens zijn jeugd en eerste jaren als smokkelaar verbleef Han Solo regelmatig op Nar Shaddaa. Het was op de maan dat hij Lando Calrissian leerde kennen en zijn eerste confrontatie onderging met Boba Fett. Solo leerde er ook Salla Zend, Shug Ninx en Roa kennen. Han en Chewbacca hadden zelfs een appartement op Nar Shaddaa dat werd onderhouden door ZZ-4Z. In deze periode kwamen er ook opstandelingenorganisaties naar Nar Shaddaa om te zoeken naar nieuwe rekruten. Toch waren de Hutts op hun hoede voor deze evolutie. Het Empire liet hen relatief met rust maar ze zouden nooit toestaan dat de maan een broeihaard voor opstand zou worden. De Hutts hielden dit dan ook in de gaten om te voorkomen dat het Empire zich te fel zou beginnen moeien. De Hutts huurden hiervoor andere organisaties in die actief waren op Nar Shaddaa. In 4 ABY kwam het toch tot een conflict tussen de smokkelaars, piraten en de Hutts enerzijds en Admiral Greelanx voor het Empire. Om Moff Sarn Shild in diskrediet te brengen, moest Greelanx verliezen van Palpatine. Het leger van Nar Shaddaa werd bemand door talloze smokkelschepen. Ook Han Solo, Lando Calrissian en Chewbacca namen deel aan dit gevecht. Deze zege bleek echter niet veel waard want in 2 BBY had het Empire een TIE Fighter fabriek geopend boven Nar Shaddaa. Nar Shaddaa bleef een belangrijke rol spelen in de gebeurtenissen van het universum. Galen Marek trok naar Nar Shaddaa om Rahm Kota te vinden. Kota was blind en voortdurend dronken na zijn eerdere nederlaag boven Nar Shaddaa tegen Marek. Marek hielp Kota echter ontsnappen en nam hem mee naar de Rogue Shadow. Na de Battle of Yavin trok Kyle Katarn naar Nar Shaddaa om plannen te zoeken in verband met het Dark Trooper Project. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War vertoefde Nar Shaddaa in dezelfde situatie al lagen de bewoners daar zeker niet wakker van. De criminele groepen op de maan regeerden en konden doen wat ze wilden zolang ze maar overeenkwamen met de Hutts. Het smokkelen bleef hoogtij vieren door georganiseerde groepen en gilden die netwerken onderhielden en samenwerkten. Toch was de maan beschermd door een planetair Deflector Shield dat nauwkeurig werd in de gaten gehouden. Op de zwarte markt kon men zo wat alle goederen vinden uit het universum en elk niveau bruiste van het leven en gevaar met tal van Bounty Hunters, piraten, smokkelaars, slavendrijvers en andere Fringe figuren. Nar Shaddaa importeerde smokkelwaar, voedsel, medicijnen, technologie en slaven. Het exporteerde voornamelijk smokkelwaar, slaven, technologie, wapens en Spice. Achter de Schermen *Nar Shaddaa werd voor het eerst ten tonele gevoerd in Dark Empire Bron *The Force Unleashed *Dark Empire Sourcebook *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Essential Atlas - (Grid:S-12 + Online Index) *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Scum and Villainy *Nar Shaddaa in de Databank category:Ecumenopoli category:Mid Rim category:Hutt Space